Performance issues
by xNJx
Summary: Se déroule pendant la scène 'J'ai une armée' ; 'Nous avons un Hulk' (Avengers) / Loki n'est pas très content des remarques et des blagues de Tony. Ce dernier n'aurait peut être jamais dû l'énerver ni le traiter d'incompétent ! Enfin, il n'aurait jamais dû...il en doutait maintenant, parce que franchement, il n'était pas sûr de regretter / FROSTIRON / RATING M LANGAGE & SCENES
1. Chapter 1

**Performances issues :**

Un nouvel OS, qui je le pense, ne sera pas en une seule partie. M'enfin, on verra, ça dépend ce que vous déciderez x'D ! Euh...l'idée m'est venue un peu n'importe comment. Je suis passé à la fnac hier et j'ai vu Avengers à la télé, cette scène(ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était le 2 qui était en vente pourtant x'D) et je me suis souvenue que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup cette scène. Voilà voilà...ok c'est complètement WTF mais bon. J'espère que vous aimerez...alors, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, d'accord :p ?

Dans ce cas, bisous et bonne lecture.

 _Angie._

…

...

« C'était mon plan, » sourit Loki.

« Très mauvais plan, » rétorqua Tony, en buvant une gorgée de son verre, et en se décalant du bar. Il entama alors une marche lente vers le dieu, en poursuivant :

« Quand ils viendront...et ils viendront, ce sera pour vous. »

Loki resta silencieux un court instant, fixant le génie, avant de répondre :

« J'ai une armée- »

« Nous, on a un Hulk, » le coupa l'Iron Man.

Loki haussa un sourcil. « Je croyais que le monstre s'était enfuit. »

« Non, » répondit aussitôt Tony, « vous pigez pas ! Il n'y a aucun trône, ni aucune version de l'histoire où vous remportez le trophée. Peut être que votre armée viendra et peut être qu'elle nous surpassera, mais nous on s'occupera de vous. Parce que si nous ne pouvez pas protéger la Terre, vous pouvez être sûr que nous la vengerons. »

A ce moment, la colère de Loki pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage. Il se mit alors à marcher doucement vers Tony, tenant fermement son sceptre dans sa main.

« Comment vos amis pourraient s'occuper de moi, alors qu'ils sont si occupés avec vous ? » cracha le dieu, en faisant tinter le sceptre contre le réacteur Ark.

Il semblait surpris que ça magie n'ait pas opérée, et réitéra son geste. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut un échec.

« Ca fonctionne d'habitude, » fit Loki, perplexe et les sourcils froncés.

Tony devait se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire, alors il opta simplement pour une petite blague, « Eh bien, ce genre de choses ça arrive, les performances et tout. D'ailleurs, c'est commu- »

Avant que Tony n'ait pu finir, Loki l'attrapa violemment à la gorge, le serrant très fortement. _Merde, je crois que je l'ai énervé,_ se dit Tony.

« Vous tomberez tous devant moi ! » s'exclama Loki, furieux. Tony avait limite envie de lever les yeux au ciel tellement cela faisait classique.

Le dieu le jeta un peu plus loin sur le sol, près des canapés...et c'est à cet instant que quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère. Tony essaya de se relever comme il le pouvait, prenant appuis sur le fauteui près duquel il était tombé. Il ne semblait rien avoir de cassé, mais le dieu marchait à vive allure dans sa direction. Il avait suffisamment eu le temps d'enfiler ses deux bracelets, mais JARVIS ne semblait plus répondre. _Putain de magie de merde, j'aurais pas du déconner comme ça._

Tony s'attendait à ce que le dieu ne le termine, mais au lieu de cela, Loki balança Tony dans le couloir qui menait à une chambre d'ami. Le génie fronça les sourcils. Pendant combien de temps Loki allait-il le traîner comme ça ? C'était humiliant de se faire démolir par un dieu !

Puis, une ultime fois, Loki l'attrapa par la gorge et le balança sur le lit. Là, Tony commençait vraiment à s'interroger. Le sourire que Loki portait si fièrement sur ses lèvres n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu vas voir, petit crétin d'humain si je ne suis pas performant ! »

Et sans que Tony n'ait le temps de réfléchir à ce que Loki venait de dire, il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, Loki le chevauchant sensuellement. Le génie fronça les sourcils et retint sa respiration quand il sentit un dard imposant pressé contre sa cuisse. _Soit c'est une arme, soit c'est...Oh mon dieu._

Il avala difficilement sa salive, croisant le regard émeraude complètement fou.

« Att-attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, » balbutia Tony, « tu ne me connais même pas, et puis qui sait, je peux peut être te refiler une MST ! »

Tony tentait plusieurs choses pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le sourire que Loki lui adressa ne le rassura pas.

« Je suis immunisé contre ses choses là, petit humain. Je suis un dieu, et tu vas t'en souvenir, » lui susurra ce dernier à l'oreille, en laissant ses mains caresser son cul. Il força l'humain à écarter ses jambes, le libérant de son jean.

Tony se retrouva donc en caleçon, honteux d'y apercevoir une légère bosse. Mais Loki s'y attaqua, la rendant plus grande et développée. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, il était déjà en totale érection. La respiration de Tony devint saccadée et irrégulière lorsque Loki lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, le mettant complètement nu. _Pendant que les autres sont en train de combattre l'ennemi, je me fait littéralement baiser par leur maître..._

Loki toucha, impressionné, le réacteur Ark. Voilà ce qui avait empêché sa magie de fonctionner. Il déposa de petits baisers aériens sur le torse du génie, poursuivant sur ses abdominaux avant de plonger plein sud. Tony serra les dents, sentant sa bite dressée palpiter lorsque la bouche de Loki n'était plus loin. _La dernière chose qu'il faut faire, c'est gémir ou prendre du plaisir. Allez, concentre toi Tony !_

Il ferma ses paupières, les gardant scellées et sentit une bouche l'aspirer. _Oh putain !_ Toute sa résistance s'évanouit et il laissa un long et très flatteur gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Ses jambes se soulevèrent d'elles même, cherchant le contact de la bouche, comme la baisant silencieusement. Les mains de Loki, pendant ce temps là, défaisaient ses vêtements compliqués, mais il se retrouva rapidement nu. Ensuite, ses mains vinrent prendre en coupe le cul du génie, écartant les deux fesses fermes pour découvrir son anneau de chair. Loki cessa de sucer l'entre jambe du génie, le laissant pantelant, et entreprit d'introduire un doigt humide dans son cul. Tony serra les dents.

Loki sourit, introduisant un second doigt pour l'étirer un peu plus, malgré les protestations du génie. Cependant, il ne lui semblait pas que l'humain n'ait plus de résistance que cela. Peut être avait-il accepté son infériorité face au dieu ?! Hum, venant d'un être aussi sûr et admirateur de lui même, cela l'étonnait fortement.

« Hum, tu es si serré que je vais me faire une joie de te prendre et de te marquer de l'intérieur. » fredonna Loki, en continuant ses mouvements de ciseaux.

Pendant ce temps là, Tony cherchait, en vain, un moyen de résister aux doigts de fée. Ce putain de bâtard savait s'y prendre, et, il fallait bien l'avouer aussi, Loki était vraiment très sexy. Son corps était finement musclé, et sa peau pâle donnait envie de plus. Ses doigts longs, tout comme son membre dressé donnait des idées peu conventionnelles à Tony. _C'est l'ennemi, c'est l'ennemi...c'est...l'ennemi...c'e...st...l'e...nn...emi._

« Oh oui, putain ! » s'exclama Tony, en s'empalant de lui même sur les trois doigts, à présent, en lui.

Loki sourit, planant au dessus de lui, avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser bestial. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et la langue de Loki suça la sienne. Pendant ce temps, Loki rentrait doucement sa bite dans le cul du génie. Ce dernier gémissait si fort que, même avec la bouche de Loki sur la sienne, ses bruits retentissaient partout dans la pièce. Bientôt, la queue du dieu toucha, ou plutôt frappa malgré la lenteur, sa prostate. Puis il se retira d'un coup sec, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau de plus belle. Commença alors une danse endiablée entre leurs deux corps. Tony participant aux vas-et-viens comme un petit humain bien dressé, et Loki le pilonnant sans merci.

Loki était terriblement excité. Cet humain était exquis. Son corps sexy et gracieux lui donnait envie de le prendre de toute les façons, dans tous les recoins de cette Tour. Mais Loki ne devait pas céder ni montrer de faiblesse, Tony Stark, l'Homme de Fer était un ennemi. Mais bon sang qu'il était bon d'être dans son antre chaude et serré, de le baiser. Puis, ce petit Midgardien était tellement docile une fois nu et bien baisé.

Loki retomba mollement, essoufflé malgré sa position divine, sur le torse de Tony. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, respirant fortement, gémissant encore un peu. Quel orgasme l'avait ainsi secoué ! Tony n'en avait jamais eu de tel !

Il rouvrit ses yeux, croyant émerger d'un rêve...Mais non. Tout était bien réel, et il frissonna en repensant à ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Loki se mit soudainement à rigoler, mais ses yeux semblaient le trahir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » marmonna Tony, _même si en fait c'est vrai que cette situation est vraiment drôle,_ pensa Tony.

Loki se redressa et se leva, ayant déjà récupéré toutes les forces nécessaires.

« Rien je me disais juste que...c'est dommage que nous nous soyons rencontrés en ces circonstances. » fit le dieu doucement.

Il ramassa ses affaires, les enfila rapidement. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Tony -ce dernier semblant y déceler un peu de tristesse- puis le dieu quitta la chambre, disparaissant.

…

Tony balaya de son esprit tout ce qui s'était passé et se remit rapidement en action. Il réactiva JARVIS -qui semblait un peu déconcerté que l'on ai pu le déjouer ainsi- et enfila Mark VII avant de s'envoler dans le ciel New Yorkais. Il était impossible de se concentrer en fait. La voix de Steve le ramena à la réalité.

« Bon sang, Tony, où étais-tu ? »

 _C'est l'heure de me faire engueuler._

« Je...j'étais avec le psychopathe, il m'a un peu amoché et je viens juste d'émerger. »

 _Ca, il m'a surtout amoché le derrière._

Steve siffla. « Bon, ramenez vous ici, Banner et Thor se chargent de Loki. »

 _«_ A vos ordres Cap »

 _C'est dommage, n'empêche._

…

 _A suivre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Performances issues :**

 _Partie 2 : Suite et fin. _

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée pour celles (et ceux ?) qui s'attendaient à ce que j'écrive plus, mais je terminerai cet OS(maintenant Two-Shot) avec cette partie. Nous continuons dans le film Avengers, et, cette fois ci, il s'agit de la scène tout à la fin, lorsque Loki a été capturé et qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre Asgard avec Thor. Voilà donc où nous en sommes.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Angie_

…

Dans sa vie, Tony n'avait jamais eu de grosses difficultés. Que ce soit des difficultés financières ou bien amoureuses, relationnelles il était tranquille. L'argent n'était clairement pas un problème, et il se moquait royalement d'avoir une vie amoureuse à proprement parler.

Alors pourquoi, en cet instant, Tony ne pouvait-il pas accepter que Loki s'en aille ? Les Avengers l'avait vaincu, attrapé et maintenant ils l'humiliaient. Le dieu fixait le sol ostensiblement, une sorte de muselière en acier lui emprisonnait la mâchoire. Le groupe se trouvait dans _Central Park._ Thor discutait avec Steve et Tony était avec Bruce. Le couple d'espion observait Loki en pouffant comme des idiots, mais Tony, lui, avait le cœur serré. Ses yeux étaient tristes, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Difficilement, du moins. C'est ce moment que choisi Loki pour poser son regard émeraude sur Tony. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'embrassèrent, et Tony sentit sa peau s'incendier à ce contact pourtant peu charnel.

Loki semblait implorer le génie du regard, et les images de leur dernière rencontre, rien que tous les deux lui revinrent à l'esprit. Tony se surprit à se ronger les ongles et secoua la tête pour éloigner toutes ses pensées mauvaises. C'est ce moment que choisit Thor pour venir les rejoindre, ayant l'air préoccupé.

« Mes amis, » commença t-il, « je suis désolé d'avoir à vous demander cela...Mais il faudrait qu'une de vos gentilles personnes accepte de m'accompagner. Je vais avoir besoin d'un témoignage Migardien pour dresser un constat, et je vous avoue que j'aimerais grandement vous présenter Au Père De Tout. »

A ces mots, une ampoule invisible s'éclaira au dessus de la tête de Tony. C'était une bonne occasion de voir ce petit _bâtard_ encore un moment, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à semer la discorder et le trouble chez Tony. Bruce dit clairement non, tandis que les autres se contentèrent de regarder ailleurs.

« Bon, c'est moi qui irait. Il faut bien que tu présentes quelqu'un de charismatique et qui puisse impressionner ton père, » rigola Tony, en cachant son jeu.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et Thor remercia vivement son ami en lui pressant l'épaule amicalement. Selon Thor, Tony n'aurait clairement pas besoin de son armure, mais il allait être un peu secoué. Le dieu invita donc le génie à les rejoindre. Tony profita de cette occasion pour se rapprocher de Loki. Il se trouvait pathétique, mais bon...

Loki, il en était sûr, souriait sous sa muselière. Ce dernier colla d'ailleurs son avant bras contre celui de Tony, et cette sensation fit frissonner le génie. Il fit semblant d'avoir un mouvement de recul, et il aurait juré voir le dieu froncer les sourcils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'évaporèrent dans le ciel...

…

Le vol, enfin si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, avait été assez particulier. Tony avait l'impression d'être une flaque qui s'envolait et qui, subitement retombait sur le sol pour redevenir un corps à l'atterrissage. En fait, il ignorait si c'était cela le plus gênant, ou bien si c'était le fait qu'il atterrit sur Loki. En effet, l'humain tomba avec une telle vitesse et une telle force qu'il emporta le brun dans sa chute, atterrissant sur son corps. Bizarrement, il y resta pendant un moment, savourant l'odeur du bellâtre, puis se ressaisit. Thor fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as rien, Homme de Fer ? »

« Non ça va j'ai juste, hum, perdu pied. »

Il lui sourit.

Thor releva son frère d'une façon tout sauf sympathique et expliqua dans une langue bizarre des choses au gardien du Bifröst. _C'est donc lui..,_ pensa Tony.

Une fois que Thor eut terminé sa conversation, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le dénommé Heimdall, qui dévisageait Tony depuis tout à l'heure, lui murmura quelque chose d'étrange lorsque le génie passa près de lui, : « _Je vois tout._ »

Tony décida de s'en foutre royalement. Il était encore trop troublé parce qu'il venait de se passer...

…

Asgard était vraiment un très beau Royaume, mais alors ne parlons même pas du Palais. Tony se sentait comme chez lui, sauf qu'il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, tout était plus doré et luxueux ici. Cependant, l'endroit où Thor les emmena était en contraste total avec le reste.

En effet, il s'agissait d'un couloir sombre d'où débouchait une pièce plus sombre encore. Une sorte de cachot lugubre où devait être enfermé les futurs prisonniers.

« Je vais devoir le laisser un moment, mais je refuse qu'il reste seul. Je suis confus et honteux de devoir te laisser avec lui, »

 _Pas de problème, vraiment !_ Pensa Tony.

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas et prends ton temps, tu as l'air lessivé vieux. »

Thor refermait la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il entendit glousser.

« **Prends ton temps ?** » furent les mots qui résonnèrent dans ses pensées.

 _Putain de merde._

Cet enculé était capable de communiquer par les pensées. En fait, il devait être capable de à peu près tout. Oui, Tony devait bien le savoir. Il était bien placé du moins. D'ailleurs, ils étaient debout face à face. Les yeux de Tony étaient écarquillés et il ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit.

« **Je veux que tu retires ces vêtements inutiles ! »** lui ordonna le dieu, toujours dans sa tête.

Tony ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de ceux de Loki. Les choses alentours n'existaient plus, il n'y avait que cette pair d'yeux ensorceleurs. Sans s'en rendre compte, Tony déboutonna sa chemise et baissa son pantalon, ainsi que son sous vêtements. Terminant par ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, il se retrouva nu.

Les yeux du dieu glissèrent doucement et sensuellement sur son corps, l'incendiant de toute part. _Comment arrive t-il à faire ça, putain ?_

« **Maintenant je veux que tu te touche en priant ton dieu,** _ **mon petit.**_ »

Tony, toujours inconsciemment, obéit. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers son pénis et il commença à se branler doucement, uniquement lié par le regard à son dieu. Il serra les dents lorsqu'il commença à devenir dur, gémissant silencieusement.

« **Je ne t'entends pas !** » s'énerva Loki.

Les gémissements du génie redoublèrent d'intensité et il lâcha son érection, au bord de la jouissance avec le nom de Loki sur les lèvres. Il se les mordilla, voulant s'approcher, libérer Loki pour qu'il le libère lui.

« **Continue** »

Tony savait exactement ce que Loki voulait qu'il fasse. Le génie avait un peu de mal à imaginer qu'il allait se faire ça à lui même, et ici surtout. C'était comme trahir les Avengers et le monde entier que de faire ça. Mais Tony devait le faire...il en avait tellement envie, et besoin !

Soudainement, Tony sentit quelque chose dans son dos, et la voix de Loki lui susurrer : « Tu veux peut être un peu d'aide ? »

Bordel, soit il voyait double, soit ce petit enculé était en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Le clone était tellement réel et identique à Loki.

Tony sentit les doigts du clone descendre dans son dos, le caresser doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses mains vinrent empoigner brusquement ses fesses. Une langue léchait son cou, laissant un tracé humide sur sa peau.

« Je vais te baiser maintenant, parce que c'est ce que tu désires. »

Et sans que Tony n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le clone du dieu le plaqua contre le mur et des doigts étaient déjà en lui. _Putain j'espère que Thor va vraiment prendre son temps._

Tony siffla lorsque deux doigts l'écartèrent, et qu'un troisième l'ouvrit plus amplement. Il effectua des petits vas et viens sur les doigts, entendant le clone se déshabiller derrière lui. Le visage plaqué contre le mur, il pouvait observer le vrai Loki, toujours debout. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais semblait prendre un réel plaisir à observer la scène. Le dieu bougeait doucement ses doigts, comme pour manier, commander son clone.

« **Oui, regarde moi Tony. Sens moi,** » dit Loki, alors que le clone le pénétrait déjà. Le génie serra les poings, tout en s'enfonçant lui même sur la longueur brûlante.

« Oh bordel de- » gémit Tony, lorsqu'il frappa sa prostate de plein fouet.

Un autre clone apparut, le repoussa un peu du mur pour se placer en face de lui. Tony devait se concentrer sur trois Loki différent, tous aussi bandant les uns que les autres. Tandis que le vrai Loki tournait autour de Tony, le premier clone continuait de le pilonner et le deuxième venait de le prendre en bouche. La cervelle de Tony venait d'exploser dans sa boîte crânienne, et il n'était plus qu'une boule d'émotions et de sensations. Attention à ne pas trop la titiller cependant,...ce dont se moquait royalement Loki. Car le vrai Loki profita de se tableau pour se poster devant Tony le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Tony explosa dans un orgasme tellement violent qu'il s'écroula. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus soutenir son poids, alors les deux clones le maintinrent debout jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé ce qu'ils faisaient. Ensuite, ce fut le vrai Loki qui se chargea de tenir Tony, tandis que les autres disparaissaient en une fumée verte magique.

« **Rhabilles toi, Thor va arriver !** » lui ordonna Loki, toujours par la pensée.

Tony avait tellement envie de lui retirer cette horrible muselière et de l'embrasser, mais le génie se contenta d'obéir, encore trop secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau habillé, impeccable, Loki s'approcha pour que le torse se touchent.

« **Je viendrais te revoir lorsque j'en aurais fini avec Asgard. En m'attendant je veux que tu sois un bon petit humain. Je veux que tu penses à moi chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Je refuse que tu te touche, il n'y a que moi qui en ait le droit. Compris ?** »

Comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Loki fronça les sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête. Tony se tordit les doigts, et, embrassant timidement Loki dans le cou, marmonnant :

« Alors dépêche toi. »

Et Loki se recula, alors que Thor entrait dans la pièce.

…

Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire sur Asgard, Tony rentra sur Midgard et essaya d'oublier Loki. Il savait bien que ce foutu dieu ne reviendrait pas, et le génie ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer tout ça. Alors il l'oublia doucement, poursuivant son boulot d'Iron Man et invitant Pepper à venir s'installer chez lui...

 _Loki est le Dieu du Mensonge après tout...ça ne me surprend même pas._

…

 _Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée si vous trouvez cette fin un peu guimauve ou triste...Je n'avais que celle ci en tête, et ça reprend ''bien'', si on veut, le courant The Avengers/Thor The Dark World/ Iron Man 3. Merci à toutes ;) Bisous bisous, jusqu'à la prochaine fois..._

 _Angie._

 _..._


End file.
